


Forever And Always

by mysticsos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SOS/TVD AU, Comedy, Delena, Drama, F/M, Horror, Human, Hybrid - Freeform, I don’t know if there’s steroline though we’ll see, I shouldn’t spoil the story through these tags so this will be the last one bye, Klaroline, Romance, Thrill, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, dave and emma (I still don’t know their ship name yet sorry), finn mikaelson and vicki Donovan aren’t here sorry I don’t like them that much, mabekah i guess, malese jow A.K.A. anna is emma A.K.A. gwen’s best friend here because unfabulous days aye, only a bit though I’m not that humorous, sides of beremy and janna, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd, tyroline, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsos/pseuds/mysticsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie Sanders was the newly hired manager of 5 Seconds of Summer. At first, all is well, but Allie’s darkest secret was revealed, and things take an unexpected turn of events. Casts are mentioned in my Disclaimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own neither 5SOS (But I wish I do.) nor TVD. I know that some details here aren’t really related to them, but I did it on purpose since this is an AU, so please don’t tell me that a particular detail isn’t true in real life because that is what I’m trying to stir away from, or else this story would be a whole lot different. Don’t worry, the commonly known facts about the band and the show are still included. You can call this a fan fiction if you like (even though it is where I categorized this on Wattpad), but for me, this is one of my most serious stories ever. Anyway, I hope you support this story because I’ve been imagining and playing with it, with the plot, in my head for days ever since I started watching TVD. Feel free to leave a kudos and some comments! I’d highly appreciate it if you do so. Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Cast:  
> Victoria Justice as ALLIE SANDERS  
> 5 Seconds of Summer as THEMSELVES  
> Ian Somerhalder as DAMON SALVATORE  
> Nina Dobrev as ELENA GILBERT/KATHERINE PIERCE  
> Paul Wesley as STEFAN SALVATORE  
> Kat Graham as BONNIE BENNETT  
> Candice Accola-King as CAROLINE FORBES  
> Michael Trevino as TYLER LOCKWOOD  
> Matthew Davis as ALARIC SALTZMAN  
> Joseph Morgan as NIKLAUS MIKAELSON  
> Nathaniel Buzolic as KOL MIKAELSON  
> Claire Holt as REBEKAH MIKAELSON  
> Daniel Gillies as ELIJAH MIKAELSON  
> Zach Roerig as MATT DONOVAN  
> Steven McQueen as JEREMY GILBERT  
> Dave Franco as ERIC PORTER  
> Emma Roberts as GWEN WALTERS  
> Malese Jow as ANNA ZHU

June 22, 2013

 

Allie was sitting on the grass that night, staring right at the lake in front of her. She always went there when she needed to release stress or just, relax.

She sighed deeply as she recalled her conversation with her boyfriend---or rather _ex-boyfriend_ earlier that day.

 

 

_“I saw you kissing her! What else is there to deny?!” she screamed at Eric’s face._

_She had caught her so-called ‘boyfriend’ kissing her enemy since fourth grade during this party that they attended the previous night._

_“I was drunk, okay! And I didn’t mean that because she came at me!” he replied, getting as angry as Allie was._

_“And I’m supposed to believe that?! You were obviously enjoying her!”_

_“I told you I was drunk and I didn’t know half of what I was doing! You know how reckless and forgetful I get when I drink!”_

_Allie scoffed. “Drunk enough to forget you had a girlfriend?! Oh, don’t use that excuse with me, Eric!” Allie knew about Eric’s drinking problems, but she didn’t mind it. He never hurt her physically or emotionally before. This was the first time they had an argument about it._

_“Fine! Don’t believe me! She was better at bed than you were anyw---” He was cut off by a stinging pain on his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said._

_“Get. Out.” Tears were streaming down her face, but her voice somehow remained calm and firm._

_“Allie, I---”_

_“Get out! I don’t ever want to see your face again!” Allie screamed, pushing Eric towards her front porch and slamming the door in his face. She leaned on the door and kept crying her heart out._

_So much for a first-year anniversary._

 

 

Allie harshly wiped the tears that fell on her face, and decided to just forget about Eric and move on with her life---continue her degree in Psychology, and have a successful career and the family in the future.

She stayed at the lake for a bit longer, throwing rocks at it every now and then, until she sighed and decided to go home. She stood up, grabbed her shoulder bag, and was about to head back to her car when she saw a silhouette of a man near the trees. She furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, thinking maybe she was just imagining things. She opened her eyes, and saw the shadow was gone. She sighed in relief and turned to leave the forest but suddenly gasped loudly in shock when someone stood right in front of her.

The guy had a smirk on his face, and if Allie was being honest, he looked handsome. His eyes were piercing brown, just like hers. His lips were thin but a bit pinkish. The creases on his forehead and near the chin and eyes didn’t look too old, mostly coming from his smile. He also had this small stubble on his chin that added to his features and complemented his feathery dark brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt under his black coat, together with blank slacks and shoes.

“W-Who are you?” Allie stuttered, walking backwards, and away from the stranger.

“I’m Damon. What’s your name, beautiful?” Damon asked, still smirking at her while he leaned closer to her face, admiring her looks.

“W-What do you want?” Allie answered his question with another question, her voice shaking with fear.

“Well, I just wanted to have some fun,” Damon answered happily. “But I won’t be able to have fun if I don’t know your name, now would I?”

“I don’t want to tell you my name. Stay away from me!” Allie screamed as she continued to walk away from Damon, who also kept walking towards her.

“Now, now, gorgeous. I’d appreciate it if you would shut your pretty mouth if you don’t want trouble.” Damon tsked.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP M---mmpf!” Damon cut off Allie’s screams by getting behind her and pressing his palm hard onto her mouth.

“Now, what did I tell you about this mouth of yours, hmm?” He said into her ear, his voice hushed and calm. Allie became more scared than ever. Damon removed his hand slowly from Allie’s mouth and held her hips gently but firmly, enough to keep her from moving. “Guess I have to show you a lesson.”

Damon turned Allie to face him, his face slowly starting to change. Veins showed prominently under his eyes, which he closed and opened again immediately after breathing deeply, making the veins disappear. He looked at the trembling girl very intensely and said, “You are going to do everything I say and you’re going to keep quiet. I want you to stay here and do not intend to run away, otherwise I’ll kill you. Understood?”

His pupils started to dilate, and Allie’s started to dilate too, while nodding at his command. Damon smiled satisfyingly, proud of himself having her under his compulsion. “Good. Now what’s your name?”

“Allie,” she answered and gulped. Damon hummed.

“Allie, I like your name. It’s beautiful, just like you,” he said and winked at her. “Now, I want you to tilt your head to your right, darling.”

Allie did as she was told, and Damon smiled when he saw her neck, waiting to be bitten and sucked blood from.

“Oh, Allie, I am going to have so much fun with you,” he smiled evilly at her while caressing her face. “I’m going to bite you, okay? And you are going to keep quiet and let me enjoy your taste.” His eyes became bloodshot red, and the veins under them showed again. Fangs appeared between his teeth, and he closed his eyes as he bit into her neck and groaned as he finally had the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Allie let out soft gasps and groans as she felt Damon suck her blood from her neck and closed her eyes, starting to feel light-headed. She held onto Damon’s arms tight, trying to keep her balance, while Damon slowed down and pulled away and smiled at her, wiping the blood off his mouth and chin.

“You taste heavenly, my dear,” he said while caressing Allie’s tired face. “And now, for the finale.”

He smirked and bit off a small portion of his arm, the red substance slowly spurting out of it, and placed it right onto Allie’s mouth, making her drink his blood. Allie screamed in shock but drank anyway, Damon’s force against her too strong. When she finished, Damon snapped her neck, making her unconscious and fall to the grass.

 

 

 

 

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Allie gasped loudly, jolting up from her sleep three hours . She slowly sat up and groaned, her head pounding and her body still weak from the loss of blood.

“And finally she’s awake.” Allie jumped slightly in shock from the voice that suddenly spoke. She squinted her eyes as she looked at her surroundings.

She sat on a beige-colored bed with one comforter and two white fluffy pillows. The walls were filled with bricks that made the room more beautiful and home-y. Chandeliers filled the ceiling of the bedroom, and the lights looked so elegant.

Her eyes landed on the sofa beside the bed, where Damon sat and drank from his coffee while looking at her smugly.

“Hey there, sleepyhead. Took you long enough. How’re you feeling?” He put his mug on the bedside table and sat on the bed, beside Allie.

“Tired, weak. I feel like all my energy is drained, and my head is hurting like hell. I feel like I have a hangover. What happened? What time is it?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

Damon was just about to answer when Allie suddenly gasped and screamed in pain. She fell from the bed and held her head as she kept panting and shaking. Damon bit his lip, feeling slightly bad for the poor girl, because he understood what she was feeling, but he did nothing to help her.

“W-What’s happening to me?! Aaaaaaaaagh!” Allie screamed once again when she felt that excruciating pain in her head and her heart. Her face was starting to change, veins slowly appearing then disappearing under her eyes.

“You’re in transition,” Damon answered when Allie calmed down for a second.

“I’m in w-what?” Allie asked, her voice cracking from fear and pain.

“Transition. You need to drink human blood, or else you’ll die, in order to complete it and…” Damon paused. Allie looked at him with frustration and confusion.

“And?!”

 

 

 

“…and become a vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> 5SOS will be appearing in the upcoming chapters, do not worry! For now, the focus is on Allie's transition and first experience as a vampire. Hope you loved it, and please do give me some feedback, it is highly appreciated. xx


End file.
